1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workload simulation tools and, more specifically, to methods and computer program products for benchmarking multiple collaborative services provided by enterprise software.
2. Description of Background
Various benchmarking tools exist for determining the performance of enterprise software running on specific hardware platforms. Illustrative examples of such tools include Microsoft Exchange Server Load Simulator 2003 (LoadSim), Exchange and Performance Tool (ESP), and Lotus NotesBench. LoadSim tests server response to email loads on servers running Microsoft Exchange 2003. This functionality is accomplished by sending multiple messaging requests to the Exchange server, thereby creating a simple mail load. ESP simulates large numbers of Exchange client sessions by concurrently accessing a plurality of protocol servers. Scripts control the actions each simulated client takes, and test module dynamically linked libraries (DLLs) then execute these scripts. Lotus NotesBench provides simple stimulated mail workloads for servers running Lotus Notes.
Existing tools such as LoadSim, ESP, and Lotus NotesBench enable simulation of simple messaging-only testing methodologies, such as the sending and receiving of email messages as well as calendaring and scheduling activities. Although sufficient for validating the performance of a single collaborative function in isolation, such tools do not test the behavior of servers running enterprise software under realistic conditions of collaborative use. For example, a typical business enterprise may use a hardware platform to provide several different collaborative functionalities including email, team collaboration, instant messaging, documents, electronic meetings, and electronic learning. Accordingly, what is needed is a benchmarking tool capable of providing a workload that simulates a combination of mail, instant messaging, electronic meetings, documents, and electronic learning.